JWToons Theater
JWToons Theater is a movie block on the JWToons channel. The block airs at Friday nights at 8:00pm, and at weekend mornings and nights, as well on holidays like Easter Day, Father's Day, Mother's Day and Christmas. The block aired animated films from the likes of Universal, Warner Bros., Disney, 20th Century Fox, Sony Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Paramount and others. Movies * The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story (Universal/JeremyWorks) * Paint! (Universal/JeremyWorks) ** Paint! 2 (Universal/JeremyWorks) ** Paint!: Color Forever ''(Universal/JeremyWorks) * ''My Own Pet (Universal/JeremyWorks) * Legend of the Wicked Witch (Universal/Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * Cartoon World: The Movie (Universal/JeremyWorks) ** Cartoon World: The Movie 2 (Universal/JeremyWorks) * Time Travel Releashed (Universal/JeremyWorks) * Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie (Universal/Columbia/JeremyWorks) ** Crash Bandicoot Returns (Universal/Columbia/JeremyWorks) * Spyro the Dragon (Universal/Columbia/JeremyWorks) * The Legend of Araceli (Universal/Columbia/JeremyWorks) * The Adventures of the Housemaid (Universal/Valentina) ** The New Adventures of the Housemaid (Universal/JeremyWorks) * Greenwoods (Universal/Valentina) ** Greenwoods II (Universal) * Balls Factory (Universal/Columbia/Valentina) * The Adventures of Blake & Blainley (Universal/ClearWorld) * The Twisted Tales of Classic (Universal/ClearWorld) * The Teen Gang Movie (Universal/ClearWorld) * Avery the Warrior (Universal/Amblin/JeremySoft) ** Avery the Warrior: Beyond The Journey (Universal/Amblin/JeremySoft) * Wild Racer (Universal/JeremySoft) * The 78M Movie (Universal/Lionsgate/78M Studios) * An American Tail (Universal/Amblin/Don Bluth) ** An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ''(Universal/Amblin) ** ''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island ''(Universal) ** ''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time (Universal/Amblin/Don Bluth) ** The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (Universal) ** The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (Universal) ** The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (Universal) * Balto ''(Universal/Amblin) ** ''Balto II: Wolf Quest ''(Universal) ** ''Balto III: Wings of Change ''(Universal) * ''Crystal Legends (Universal/Amblin) ** Crystal Returns (Universal/Amblin) * The Royal Kingdom (Universal) ** The Royal Kingdom: The Adventures Return (Universal) ** The Royal Kingdom: Search of the Quest (Universal) * What About Judy & Lucy? (Universal) ** Judy & Lucy 2: Double Trouble (Universal) ** Judy & Lucy: The Mystery Begin (Universal) ** Judy & Lucy: The Untold Story (Universal) * Curious George (Universal) * Hotel Motel (Universal) * A Princess Life (Universal) * Little Match Girl (Universal) * Girl vs. Boy Scouts (Universal) * Freedom Trio (Universal) * Antz (Universal/DreamWorks) * The Road to El Dorado ''(Universal/DreamWorks) * ''Chicken Run (Universal/DreamWorks/Aardman) * Shrek (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Shrek 2 (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Shrek the Third (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Shrek Forever After (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Puss in Boots (Universal/DreamWorks) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (Universal/DreamWorks) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (Universal/DreamWorks) * Madagascar (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Universal/Dreamworks) ** The Penguins of Madagascar (Universal/DreamWorks) * Over the Hedge (Universal/DreamWorks) * Bee Movie (Universal/DreamWorks) * Kung Fu Panda (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Kung Fu Panda 2 (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Kung Fu Panda 3 (Universal/DreamWorks) * Monsters vs. Aliens (Universal/DreamWorks) * How to Train Your Dragon (Universal/DreamWorks) ** How to Train Your Dragon 2 (Universal/DreamWorks) ** How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (Universal/DreamWorks) * Megamind (Universal/DreamWorks) * Rise of the Guardians (Universal/DreamWorks) * The Croods (Universal/DreamWorks) * Turbo (Universal/DreamWorks) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Universal/DreamWorks) * Home (Universal/DreamWorks) * Trolls (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Trolls: World Tour (Universal/DreamWorks) * The Boss Baby (Universal/DreamWorks) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (Universal/DreamWorks) * Save the Woods (Universal/Amblin/DreamWorks) * Abomible (Universal/DreamWorks) * Despicable Me (Universal/Illumination) ** Despicable Me 2 (Universal/Illumination) ** Despicable Me 3 (Universal/Illumination) ** Minions (Universal/Illumination) * The Secret Life of Pets (Universal/Illumination) ** The Secret Life of Pets 2 (Universal/Illumination) * Coraline (Universal/Focus Features) * ParaNorman (Universal/Focus Features) * The Boxtrolls (Universal/Focus Features) * Kubo and the Two Strings (Universal/Focus Features) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle ''(Universal) * ''Space Jam (Warner Bros.) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Warner Bros.) * Basically Looney Tunes compilation and DTV film (Warner Bros.) * Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) ** Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) * The Flintstones (Warner Bros./Universal/Hanna-Barbera/Amblin) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (Warner Bros./Universal/Hanna-Barbera/Amblin) * Yogi Bear (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) * Life of Teenagers (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks/Valentina) ** Newer Life of Teenagers (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Life of Teenagers: School Years (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * Nathalie's Family (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks/Valentina) * JeremyToons: The Movie (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** JeremyToons 2 (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Jeremy: Extreme Sports (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Jeremy: Battle Unleashed (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Jeremy: Ultimate Generations (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * The Missing Riddle (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks/Valentina) * Little Mattie: The Movie (Warner Bros./Universal/JeremyWorks) * Little Mattie (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * Alternate Reality (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Alternate Reality 2 (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Alternate Reality Forever (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * Puppies in the Box (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * Pound Puppies (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks/Hasbro) ** Pound Puppies 2 (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks/Allspark) ** Pound Puppies: Puppy Unleashed (Paramount/JeremyWorks/Allspark) * Friendship's Life (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * Juliana and the Power Gang (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * Medieval Quest (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * The Legend Ninja Warrior (Warner Bros./Valentina) ** The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Second Chapter (Warner Bros./Valentina) ** The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Rise of Lord (Warner Bros./Valentina) ** The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Chronicles of the Lost Destiny (Warner Bros./Valentina) ** The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Final Chapter (Warner Bros./Valentina) * Tales of the Journey (Warner Bros./Valentina) ** Tales of the Journey: The Mythical Woods (Warner Bros./Valentina) ** Tales of the Journey: The Quest for the Crown (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Tales of the Journey:[[Tales of the Journey: The Greatest Escape| The Greatest Escape]] (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * Animals Story (Warner Bros./Valentina) * Olivia's Life (Warner Bros./Valentina) * Future DX (Warner Bros./Valentina) * Lucky & Master (Warner Bros./ClearWorld) * The Alaina Gleen Movie (Warner Bros./ClearWorld) * Alaina Gleen ''(Warner Bros./ClearWorld) * ''Alaina Gleen 2 (Warner Bros./ClearWorld) * Heroine vs. Villains (Warner Bros./ClearWorld) * The Princess and the Pauper (Warner Bros./ClearWorld) * Fairy Tale Times (Warner Bros./ClearWorld) ** Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil (Warner Bros./ClearWorld) ** Fairy Tales Times: The Last Chapter (Warner Bros./ClearWorld) * The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie (Warner Bros./ClearWorld) * Cats Don't Dance (Warner Bros.) * Quest for Camelot (Warner Bros.) * The Iron Giant (Warner Bros.) * Osmosis Jones (Warner Bros.) * Love of Pairs (Warner Bros.) ** A Pairs[[A Pairs Mystery| Mystery]] (Warner Bros.) * The Polar Express (Warner Bros.) * Steampunk's Life (Warner Bros.) * The Ant Bully (Warner Bros.) * Happy Feet (Warner Bros.) ** Happy Feet Two (Warner Bros.) * To the Future (Warner Bros.) * Me & Katty (Warner Bros.) * Legends of the Guardians: The Owl of Ga'hoole (Warner Bros.) * All[[All Hail Princess| Hail Princess]] (Warner Bros.) * Lucky (Warner Bros.) * The Lego Movie (Warner Bros.) ** The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (Warner Bros.) * The Lego Batman Movie (Warner Bros./DC Comics) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (Warner Bros.) * Storks (Warner Bros.) * Smallfoot (Warner Bros.) * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu (Warner Bros.) * The Wizard of Oz (Warner Bros./Turner Entertainment) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Warner Bros.) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Disney) * Pinocchio (Disney) * Cinderella (animated version, Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (animated version, Disney) * The Jungle Book (animated version, Disney) ** The Jungle Book 2 (Disney) * The Rescuers (Disney) ** The Rescuers Down Under (Disney) * The Fox and the Hound (Disney) ** The Fox and the Hound 2 (Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (Disney/Touchstone/Amblin) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (Disney) * The Little Mermaid (Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (animated version, Disney) * Aladdin (Disney) * Hercules (Disney) * Inspector Gadget (Disney) ** Inspector Gadget 2'' (Disney) * ''Lilo and Stitch (Disney) * Treasure Planet (Disney) * Chicken Little (Disney) * Tangled (Disney) * Wreck-It Ralph ''(Disney) ** ''Ralph Breaks the Internet ''(Disney) * ''Frozen (Disney) ** Frozen 2 (Disney) * Big Hero 6 (Disney/Marvel Studios) * Zootopia (Disney) * Moana (Disney) * Toy Story ''(Disney/Pixar) ** ''Toy Story 2 (Disney/Pixar) ** Toy Story 3 (Disney/Pixar) ** Toy Story 4 (Disney/Pixar) * Monsters, Inc. (Disney/Pixar) ** Monsters University (Disney/Pixar) * Finding Nemo (Disney/Pixar) ** Finding Dory (Disney/Pixar) * The Incredibles (Disney/Pixar) ** Incredibles 2 (Disney/Pixar) * Cars (Disney/Pixar) ** Cars 2 (Disney/Pixar) ** Cats 3 (Disney/Pixar) * Inside Out (Disney/Pixar) * The Good Dinosaur (Disney/Pixar) * Coco (Disney/Pixar) * RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever! (Fox) * RandomToons: Back in Real World (Fox) * RandomToons: Going Spy! (Fox) * RandomToons: The Movie (Fox) * Keon & Mike (Fox) * Basically RandomToons DTV film (Fox) * Objects (Fox/JeremyWorks) ** The Return of the Objects (Fox/JeremyWorks) ** Objects Island (Fox/JeremyWorks) ** Objects: Time Warped (Fox/JeremyWorks) ** Objects: Legendary Power (Fox/JeremyWorks) ** Objects: Insanity Mayhem (Fox/JeremyWorks) * Pets World (Fox/JeremyWorks) * Go City! (Fox/JeremyWorks) ** Go City!: World's Most Wanted (Fox/JeremyWorks) ** Go City!: Epic Mayhem (Fox/JeremyWorks) * World Tour Break (Fox/ClearWorld) * The Wrath of Magic Girl (Fox/ClearWorld) ** Magic Girl & Power Boy (Fox/ClearWorld) ** Magic Girl: The Mystery of the Past (Fox/ClearWorld) ** Magic Girl: The Final Chance (Fox/ClearWorld) * Queen of Dreams (Fox/Red Media) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Fox) ** FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (Fox) * Anastasia (Fox) * Mice Stories (Fox) * Funtastic World (Fox) * Lost in Island (Fox) * Lydia (Fox) ** Lydia 2 (Fox) ** Lydia: The Hidden Realms (Fox) ** Lydia: The Rise of Curse (Fox) * Dinosaur Life (Fox) * World Tour Break (Fox) * The Book of Life (Fox) * Spy Vision (Fox) * The Berenstain Bears (Fox) * Mythically Ever After (Fox) * My Own Robot (Fox) * Ice Age (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Ice Age: The Meltdown (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Ice Age: Continental Drift (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Ice Age: Collision Course (Fox/Blue Sky) * Robots (Fox/Blue Sky) * Horton Hears a Who! (Fox/Blue Sky) * Rio (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Rio 2 (Fox/Blue Sky) * The Peanuts Movie (Fox/Blue Sky) * Ferdinand (Fox/Blue Sky) * Spies in Disguise (Fox/Blue Sky) * Two Teenage Ghost (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation/JeremyWorks) ** Two Teenage Ghost 2 (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation/JeremyWorks) * Discover the America (Columbia/Valentina) * Chicken Trip (Columbia/Valentina) * Pretty Mice (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation/Valentina) * Spy Vision (Columbia/ClearWorld) * Mistaken Life (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation/ClearWorld) * Legend World (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation/JeremySoft) * The Last Unicorn (Columbia/Red Media) * Music Dream (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) * Jumbo the Elephant (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) * Secret Magic (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) * Open Season (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) ** Open Season 2 (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) ** Open Season 3 (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) ** Open Season: Scared Silly (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) * Surf's Up (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) ** Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) ** Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) * Hotel Transylvania (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) ** Hotel Transylvania 2 (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) ** Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) * Goosebumps (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) ** Goosebumps 2 (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) * The Angry Birds Movie (Columbia/Rovio) ** The Angry Birds Movie 2 (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation/Rovio) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation/Marvel) * Comedy TV (Paramount/JeremyWorks) * The Adventures in Medieval: The Beginning (Paramount/JeremyWorks) * The Adventures in Medieval (Paramount/JeremyWorks) * Nights into Dreams (Paramount/JeremyWorks) * Arlene: The Story Begins (Paramount/Nickelodeon/ClearWorld) ** Arlene: The Second Part (Paramount/Nickelodeon/ClearWorld) ** Arlene: The Rise of Good & Evil (Paramount/Nickelodeon/ClearWorld) ** Arlene: The Final Part (Paramount/Nickelodeon/ClearWorld) * Toyland (Paramount/Nickelodeon/Red Media) * Little Helpers (Paramount) * Charlotte's Web (animated version, Paramount/Hanna-Barbera) ** Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (Paramount/Universal) * Friendly Fox (Paramount) * Little Orphan Annie (Paramount) * Princess and Prince Adventures (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures II: The Journey Return (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: The Mysterious Kingdom (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: The Royal Journey (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: The Legend of the Brave (Paramount) ** Royce & Meredith (Paramount) * Natalia's Story (Paramount/Universal) ** Natalia's Story 2: The Second Chapter (Paramount/Universal) ** Natalia's Story: In Search of the Horn (Paramount/Universal) * Twin, Duo, and Two (Paramount) ** Twin, Duo, and Double (Paramount) ** Twin, Duo, and Three (Paramount) ** Twin, Duo, and Forever (Paramount) * Mission Planet (Paramount) * Candy Quest (Paramount) ** Candy Quest 2 (Paramount) * Virtual Journey ''(Paramount) ** ''Virtual Journey: Level Two (Paramount) ** Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions ''(Paramount) * ''The Flamingo Prince (Paramount) * Puffy (Paramount) ** Puffy's Big Break (Paramount) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Paramount/Nickelodeon) ** The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (Paramount/DreamWorks/Nickelodeon) * Barnyard (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * Wonder Park (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * The Lost Palace (MGM/Valentina) * Song of the Magic (MGM/Universal/Valentina) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (MGM) ** All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (MGM) * The Pebble and the Penguin (MGM) * The Addams Family (MGM) * Happily N'Ever After (Lionsgate) ** Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (Lionsgate) * Alpha and Omega (Lionsgate) * My Little Pony: The Movie (Lionsgate) * Paddington (StudioCanal) ** Paddington 2 (StudioCanal) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (StudioCanal/Aardman) * UglyDolls (STX) Promos See JWToons Theater/Promos Trivia * Legend of the Wicked Witch was the first movie to ever premiere on JWToons. * Besides airing content from the JeremyWorks libraries, the block also has additional deals with Universal Studios, Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox, Sony Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Lionsgate and StudioCanal. ** After the completion of Disney purchase Fox, the block finally has a deal with Disney to airing its films, along with Pixar films. * Since 2018, when the DreamWorks Animation films are broadcasted on the block, the Universal Pictures logo is added, because of NBCUniversal acquiring DreamWorks Animation in 2016 (with the 1998-2012 films having the 1997 Universal Pictures logo, while the 2012-2017 films have the 2012 Universal Pictures logo replacing the 20th Century Fox logo). Category:Block Category:JAB3Toons